


Our Little World - Illustration

by gally_hin



Series: Danny Phantom - Fic gift Illustrations [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Art, BDSM, Fanart, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin
Summary: A fanart gift for Onikotsu, based on her fic “Our Little World” (finish)If you want a realist BDSM fic, this one is goodEdit: Redraw
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Danny Phantom - Fic gift Illustrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632307
Comments: 18
Kudos: 750





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onikotsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikotsu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Little World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616882) by [Onikotsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikotsu/pseuds/Onikotsu). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t satisfied with the first attempt sorry :c


End file.
